James Maslow
| died= | hometown= New York City, New York | knownfor= Big Time Rush singer and actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 18 | partner= Peta Murgatroyd | place= 4 | highestscore= 40 (Contemporary & Cha-Cha-Cha) | lowestscore= 21 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 26.9 }} James David Maslow is a celebrity from Season 18 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Maslow was born in New York City, New York, and raised in La Jolla, California. His father is Jewish and his mother is Catholic; he was raised Jewish. He attended Hebrew school six days a week during his childhood, and celebrated becoming a Bar Mitzvah. He has described himself as a "religious and spiritual person." At the age of six, Maslow began training as a singer when his parents placed him in the San Diego Children's Choir. He attended La Jolla and Torrey Pines elementary schools, Muirlands Middle School, and San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts. He had a small role in the San Diego Opera's production of La bohème when he was ten years old. He attended acting camp at the La Jolla Playhouse, got his first agent when he was fourteen, and performed as Marius in a production of Les Misérables. Quitting the San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts (SDSCPA) mid-way through the tenth grade, Maslow switched to Coronado School of the Arts (CoSA). He graduated from CoSA in 2007 in the musical theater department. Career Big Time Rush Big Time Rush is an American pop singing group that formed in 2009. The other three members are Kendall Schmidt, Carlos PenaVega, and Logan Henderson, all on vocals. Maslow is one of the lead vocalists of the band. Nickelodeon cast for the new sitcom in 2007. Maslow sent in his audition tape and received the role of James Diamond two years later. An album of original songs from the first season plus some others was released 11 October 2010, entitled B.T.R.. It sold 67,000 copies in its first week and was certified Gold by the RIAA five months later in April 2011. On 21 November 2011, the band released their second album called Elevate which sold 70,000 copies on its first week. Maslow and his band mates co-wrote eight of the twelve songs. Maslow wrote "Elevate", co-wrote "Love Me Love Me" and the first single from the album, "Music Sounds Better With U". The UK version of the album included a bonus song called "Epic" which he also helped write. Maslow and Big Time Rush have a third album called 24/Seven which was released 11 June 2013. The band promoted the album with the tour shared with Victoria Justice called the Summer Break Tour, which began 21 June and ended 15 August. On late Winter 2014, Maslow and the band went to their latest tour called "Big Time Rush Live 2014 World Tour", where they performed in Texas and seven countries in Latin America. Big Time Rush has sold over 21 million records worldwide. Other Projects Maslow made his acting debut in 2008 as Shane in an episode of the Nickelodeon show iCarly. He also appeared in urFRENZ in 2009, in which he portrayed a character named Brandon. In 2012, he filmed an episode of See Dad Run, playing the role of actor Scott Baio's former TV son, Ricky. Maslow was featured on the cover of the July 2014 issue of FitnessRx Magazine. Other Music Projects During 2013, Maslow went back his YouTube channel, after a year hiatus, with a surprise for his fans. He was working on his very-first cover and asked them which song he should cover, stating it would be posted on his channel later on. And just as promised, on 3 May, he posted his first cover of Zedd's song "Clarity". The video has reached over two million views to date as of 2014 since the day it was posted. As time has passed, Maslow has been collaborating with Cimorelli on their cover of Justin Timberlake's song "Mirrors" and writing a song called "Never Too Young" with MattyB. On 1 July, he made his second cover of Maroon 5's song "Love Somebody". Each of the uploaded videos have garnered over 2 and 8 million views respectively to date. As of the first half of 2014, he hasn't said anything about uploading new covers or uploading new songs of his own yet on his channel, but he had stated to be working on new music during the second half of the same year. Starting February 2015, he came back on his YouTube channel after another year on hiatus and once again asked to his fans song requests for his third cover. Exactly a week after, on 9 February, he posted his third cover of Jennifer Lawrence of The Hunger Games' ''song "The Hanging Tree". With the success of his third cover, and almost every week during the same month, Maslow has done his fourth cover of Magic!'s song "Let Your Hair Down" on 16 February, and an acoustic karaoke of Jack Johnson's song "Better Together" on 22 February. Over two weeks later, on 10 March, he posted his fifth cover of Ed Sheeran's song "Thinking Out Loud". Over the whole process of his covers, were his fans whose has been completely strong at requesting songs, and this was enough proved when Maslow posted an acoustic cover of another Maroon 5's song "Sugar" on 24 March. He released his first single "Lies". Dancing with the Stars 18 ABC announced 4 March 2014 that Maslow would take part in the 18th season of ''Dancing with the Stars. He was paired with professional dancer Peta Murgatroyd. Maslow earned the first perfect score of the season for his contemporary dance to "Let It Go" from Frozen on Disney Night. Ultimately, Maslow made it to the finals, but was eliminated on the first night. Maslow finished in fourth place with an average score of 26.9 (excluding scores from guest judges). In a vote on Twitter, Maslow was nevertheless chosen "in a landslide" to perform an encore of his freestyle dance during the season finale. Scores 1 The guest judges were Robin Roberts (Week 3), Julianne Hough (Week 4), Donny Osmond (Week 5), Redfoo (Week 6), Ricky Martin (Week 7), Abby Lee Miller (Week 8), and Kenny Ortega (Week 9). 2 For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Maslow performed with Cheryl Burke instead of Murgatroyd. Murgatroyd danced with Charlie White. Trivia * His fellow band member from Big Time Rush, Carlos PenaVega, made it to the finals in Season 21, finishing in fourth place. Gallery James_&_Peta_S18.jpg James Maslow 18.jpg James and Peta Disney Week S18.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 18 contestants Category:Singers Category:Actors